


Your Place or Mine

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I do kinda break the fourth wall here though, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request was just for Anna/fem!reader smut.</p>
<p>You are ready to take your relationship with Anna to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Place or Mine

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought my m/f smut was awful, this probably isn’t going to improve your opinion of me as a smut author. 
> 
> Also, I feel like it should be ‘Ana’ if it’s short for Anael, because it’s CAS (Where the fuck did the extra ‘s’ come from? Hell–that’s where. And that’s where it belongs). But, I will leave it as Anna (And I will cringe anytime I see Cass because it is WRONG!!!). So, yeah.

Tonight was going to be perfect.  

It had been six months since you and Anna had started dating.  Six months since that red-headed ray of sunshine took hold of your heart and hadn’t let go.  Six months since you had found your other half.

And tonight, you were going to ask her to move in with you.

* * *

Tonight was _supposed_ to be perfect.

And everything had been going so well…up until you started making dinner.  It probably had a lot more to do with your nerves than anything else ( _what if she says no?  are we still dating?  do we break things off?_ ).  Still, it didn’t help at all that you couldn’t find the chicken, then the potatoes had started to burn, and the pie didn’t set right so it wound up all soupy.

Could you get anything right?

* * *

“______?”

You jumped at the sound of Anna’s voice, banging your head on the cabinet.  “Kitchen!  Shit.”  You immediately went in search of some ice for your sore spot.

“Baby, I–what happened?”  She set her keys down on the counter and hurried to your side.

“Trying to make dinner.” You pouted, then hissed as you pressed the ice onto your head.

“You want me to kiss it and make it better?”  You grinned and tossed the bag of ice into the sink.  Gently, she pulled your head to an angle and kissed the top.  “Better.”

“I think I might have hurt my lips, too.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled.  “Alright, Indiana.”

As always, a spark ignited within you when she pressed her lips to yours.

“Dinner will be ready in just a bit.  You’re early, you know.”  But, then again, she always had this habit of getting places early.  Sometimes it drove you crazy, but it was definitely on the list of reasons why you loved her.

“Usually, we order take-out.”  She cocked an eyebrow.  “What’s the special occasion?”

“Oh.”  Were you supposed to bring it up now?  If she said no, dinner would be really weird.  But, if she said yes, maybe the two of you could get some dessert in before dinner.  But what if she said no?  “Dinner first.”  You hoped your smile wasn’t too nervous.

“Being secretive, I see.”  She laughed.  “Alright.  I’ll help.”

* * *

Finally, dinner was over.  You’d both finished and had cleaned up the kitchen.  Now, you were sitting on the couch with her, watching some her channel surf.  And yet you still hadn’t gathered the courage to just ask.

“Baby?” You bit your lip.  Better to just do it and get it over with.  Shit.  Asking your girlfriend to move in with you should not evoke the same mental anxiety as yanking a tooth or something.

“Yeah?”  She muted the television and turned to look at you.

“Anna, we’ve been together for six months now.”

“Right.”  She wasn’t going to be any help at all.

“And…I…I was thinking that maybe…you know, your lease is coming up soon, and I was kinda thinking that maybe you could…” You ran your hands through your hair in frustration.  “Do you wanna move in with me?”

A smile quickly formed on her lips.  “Are you asking me just because my lease is coming up?”

“No!”  You shook your head.  “I want you to move in with me because I love you, but I didn’t know if you’d need more reason than that.”

“Relax, ______.”  She kissed you, the smooth glide of her lips on yours made your heart flutter.  “You remember I made us reservations for next week?”

You nodded.

“I was actually planning on asking you to move in with me.”

Your response was to kiss her, your hands finding purchase in her hair.  “I love you.”

“That’s good.”  She flashed an impish grin.  “Nice to know that the woman I love loves me back.”  Placing her hands on your shoulders, she gently pushed you so that you were lying back on the couch.  Then she moved so that she was straddling your hips.  “You were nervous about asking me, weren’t you?”

“A little.”  You moaned as she pressed her lips to your neck in slow, open-mouthed kisses.  “Thought you might say no.”

“And why on earth would you think that?”  She nipped at your skin with her teeth.

“I’m not sure I’m worthy of an angel like you.”  You reached down and began to tug on the hem of her shirt.

“I’m not an angel,” She leaned up, giving you room to pull the shirt off of her.  “I just play one on TV.”

Barking a laugh, you flung her shirt to the side, before sitting up and peppering kisses along her collar bone, sliding down the straps of her bra as you went.  “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

She smiled softly, tugging your own shirt up and over your head.  “Right back atcha.” With ease, she reached around and removed your bra.  Once that joined the pile of clothing the two of you had started, she dipped her head and traced a nipple with her tongue.

“Shit.”

She hummed in response as she continued to lavish attention on your breasts.  You tried to focus on the task at hand–namely, getting her jeans off without having to stop her.  But, not counting the fact that she kept distracting you with her oh-so-talented mouth, she was still straddling you, and it proved to be an impossible task.

“These,” you tugged at her waistband.  “These need to come off, now.”

“Only if yours come off, too.”  The little minx winked at you.

Grinning, the two of you scrambled to get up.  You both stripped your pants off, stealing kisses from each other every few seconds.  When you were both completely naked, you looked up to find her just standing, staring at you, bottom lip in between her teeth.

“What?”  You felt blush heat up your cheeks.

“You are so amazing.”  She stepped closer and kissed you.  Not breaking the kiss, she took your hand and tugged you back to the couch.  Then she pushed you down onto the cushions and arranged you just the way she wanted you.

Once situated, she climbed back on top of you.  Her mouth explored yours for a time before she began kissing down your body.  Your hands stayed tangled in her hair, tugging whenever she hit a sweet spot.

“Baby,”  You got her attention just before she moved below your belly button. 

She looked up at you and pouted.  “But I want dessert.”

You rolled your eyes and grinned.  “So do I.”

“Oh.”  Lithely, she moved over you, and within moments, she had her knees on either side of your head, her feet resting on the armrest of the couch.  “Better?”  She grinned, her face upside down as she looked up (down?) at you between your bodies.

Chuckling, you reached up and flicked her thigh.  Then you pressed up, running your tongue along her folds before thrusting inside.  At the same time, she did the same to you, eliciting a moan from you.

This never got old.  The taste of her on your tongue was absolutely your favorite thing–that musky, slightly sweet taste that drove you absolutely wild.  You loved it when she rode your face, because then, you wouldn’t have anything else distracting you from driving her crazy.  But you definitely wouldn’t trade the sensation of–oh shit.

The sudden suction on your clit made your legs spasm.  The two fingers she pressed into you had you thrusting up to meet her every move.  You needed to get her closer, or you’d wind up coming before she did.

So you wrapped your lips around her clit, sucking and humming in time with what she was doing to you.  One, then two, then three of your fingers slid into her.  You worked them in and out of her until–got it.  She let out a long, low whine, the vibrations of which sent you tumbling over the precipice.  

She came not long after, both of you shaking from your orgasms.  She wound up collapsing forward, resting her head on your thigh, while you lazily stroked hers as you regained your breath.

After about ten minutes, when you thought she must have fallen asleep, she looked back at you, over her shoulder.  “So, am I moving in here, or are you moving in with me?”

You chuckled.  “Whatever you want.”

“Good answer.” She grinned, before lying back down and using your leg as a pillow once more.

 


End file.
